I hate everything about you
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson "I hate everything about you" de Three days grace.


**I hate everything about you **(_Three days grace_)

**_Every time we lie awake / Chaque fois que nous dormons les yeux ouverts_**_**  
**_**_After every hit we take / Après chaque coup que nous prenons_**_**  
**_**_Every feeling that I get / Chaque sentiment que je ressens_**_**  
**_**_But I haven't missed you yet / Mais tu ne m'as même pas manqué encore_**

Encore une fois le docteur Gregory House était allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond sans pour autant le voir. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait dû être confronté à Allison Cameron. Un ton qui monte et une révélation sentimentale. Il se sentait perdu, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voie, qu'il la fasse souffrir davantage.

**_Every roommate kept awake / Chaque colocataire qui a été réveillé_**_**  
**_**_By every sigh and scream we make / Par chaque soupir et chaque cri que nous faisions_**_**  
**_**_All the feelings that I get / Tous les sentiments que je ressens_**_**  
**_**_But I still don't miss you yet / Mais tu ne me manques pas encore_**

Les infirmières, les médecins, se posaient beaucoup de questions sur la relation ambiguë qu'ils entretenaient. Exaspération, colère, mais aussi respect et… passion. Tant de sentiments pouvaient-ils être ressentis à la fois ? Ils pouvaient toujours en discuter, mais il ne devait plus la voir.

**_Only when I stop to think about it / Juste quand j'arrête d'y penser..._**

Elle n'avait pas quitté son service pour rien, elle l'évitait et il devait l'éviter lui aussi.

**_I hate everything about you / Je hais tout à propos de toi_**_**  
**_**_Why do I love you / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**_**  
**_**_I hate everything about you / Je hais tout à propos de toi_**_**  
**_**_Why do I love you / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**

Il la détestait. Il haïssait toutes ces questions qu'il se posait. Mais pourquoi éprouvait-il tant de passion pour elle ? Comment pouvait-il ressentir tant de sentiments contradictoires ? Il la haïssait à un point considérable, mais il l'aimait également.  
_**  
**_**_Every time we lie awake / Chaque fois que nous dormons les yeux ouverts_**_**  
**_**_After every hit we take / Après chaque coup que nous prenons_**_**  
**_**_Every feeling that I get / Chaque sentiment que je ressens_**_**  
**_**_But I haven't missed you yet / Mais tu ne m'as même pas manqué encore_**

Il passait ses nuits à tergiverser sur sa journée. Il pensait à elle, à ce qu'il éprouvait. Il recevait ces disputes comme un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure, mais jamais il ne le dira, jamais plus il ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir.

**_Only when I stop to think about it / Juste quand j'arrête d'y penser..._**

Elle ne restait plus avec lui, elle ne pouvait se poser les mêmes questions que lui.

**_I hate everything about you / Je hais tout à propos de toi_**_**  
**_**_Why do I love you / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**_**  
**_**_I hate everything about you / Je hais tout à propos de toi_**_**  
**_**_Why do I love you / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**

Il aurait pu la renvoyer, il aurait pu l'éviter, il aurait pu l'insulter, il aurait pu la haïr… Mais il ne le faisait pas. Car il la respectait, il l'admirait sans se l'avouer à lui-même. Comme tout pouvait être confus… Comme il pouvait la détester… Mais comme il pouvait l'aimer…

**_Only when I stop to think / Juste quand j'arrête de penser_**_**  
**_**_About you, I know / À toi, je sais_**

Non, il ne parviendra jamais à s'arrêter de penser à elle. Et ça, il le savait.  
_**  
**_**_Only when you stop to think / Juste quand tu arrêtes de penser_**_**  
**_**_About me, do you know / À moi, le sais-tu_**

Oui, malgré les apparences, elle aussi pensait à lui, mais le savait-elle ?

**_I hate everything about you / Je hais tout à propos de toi_**_**  
**_**_Why do I love you / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**

Il fallait qu'il l'oublie, ou bien qu'il continue de la détester… Mais il ne pouvait le faire, car toujours il l'aimera ainsi.

**_You hate everything about me / Tu hais tout à propos de moi_**_**  
**_**_Why do you love me / Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes_**

Il connaissait ce sentiment de confusion. Quand elle travaillait encore pour lui. Qui peut résister à l'envie de le détester ? Personne. Mais qui peut aussi l'aimer en même temps ? Seulement elle. Elle l'aimait.  
_**  
**_**_I hate / Je hais_**_**  
**_**_You hate / Tu hais_**_**  
**_**_I hate / Je hais_**

Mais qui se détestait le plus dans ce cercle vicieux ?

**_You love me / Tu m'aimes_**

Et qui ressentait le plus d'admiration ?

**_I hate everything about you / Je hais tout à propos de toi_**_**  
**_**_Why do I love you / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**


End file.
